Everybody Lies
by 11xy15
Summary: He lied, he was forgiven... he lied, he was forgiven... he lied, or didn't he? A post episode 8 fanfic that says, "Does everybody really lies?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm dropping by to share with you a story that stormed in my brain after watching Episode 8. I don't know if there will be future chapters or, if there will be, I don't know how long this story will take. Yah, bummmer. This is another suicide fanfic I tried and now I'm sharing this with you. I hope you like it.**

**This story in just primary checked BY ME so every mistake is mine. Obviously, this isn't BETA-ed, I hope you'll have a patience to read through this.**

**If you're also my reader for We'll Take It and Can't You Stay Longer, you know that a scene below is my weakness, so sorry for that too. I tried my best and unfortunately, I myself didn't like the end product. I just put it there b'c it's needed to be there. **

**Well, without so much ado, read on...

* * *

**

He heard nothing but his heart beating in the midst of the dimness of his living room. Nothing moved, nothing distracted him other than the feeling that caused him to stay standing for a few more minutes since Wilson left.

His plan was to go back and stay on bed, naked if possible, until Cuddy arrives but now he found himself slumping hard on the couch as guilt took another inch of his being. With his nape meeting the headrest and his lids drawing close, the load of unworthy relief was also taking over.

Unworthy. Yes, that's all he knows who he is at the moment. He was dishonest, his best friend wasn't and yet it was he who's waiting for his girlfriend to come over and sleep with him like no mess had happened between them.

Once again, fate favoured him over Wilson but even he realized how unfair the situation is. How could he, the sick bastard, was able to win his girlfriend back with a lie and Wilson, who had been all good and honest, didn't even get a formal good-bye?

Fairness isn't really the rule in this world. It never was and it never will be.

The sound of incoming footsteps caused him to open his eyes again before the sight of his ceiling greeted him. If there's anyone who should get lucky tonight, his guilt told him it shouldn't be him but the moment he turned his head back to look at the dean, he urged himself to claim his another unworthy prize.

"Hey," he heard Cuddy say after a soft thud of the door echoed in his pad.

"Sorry I'm late," she added while walking towards him, "I decided to buy some Chinese for you."

He nodded and offered a brief smile as the paper bags landed on the coffee table before him.

"Thanks," House returned before landing his ocean blues on her grey slates that were already staring at him since the dean took the vacant space on the couch next to him.

"Looks like someone's trying to make up," he teased, cocking his head to the food as he did.

An eyeroll and a chuckle were all he got in return.

"You got a lousy idea for a make up House," Cuddy seductively threw after walking a few steps away from him.

As much as the stir in his conscience was bugging him, he isn't an idiot to disregard the stir in his pants. He had choked enough chicken and he isn't willing to choke some more especially not when it's the hen that's already calling his rooster to come.

"Are you coming or not?" Cuddy asked as her grey slates landed on his boyfriend who she finds amusing to be just seating on the couch like a good little boy that he was.

"You know some people know how to say please," House returned as he finally eased himself up.

The connection between blue and grey wasn't even broken for a bit as he made his way in front of her. As his hands took hold of her hips, Cuddy rested both her palms on his chest as if on cue. Her eyes tracing the small circles her right fingers were making, an act that made House's stood in complete silence and caused his guilt to take the backseat among his current emotion.

"I really don't think I still have to," Cuddy purred while unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt.

Their lips finally met after days of physical abstinence just before his hand snaked their way through her arms and shoulder before landing on the sides of her face. She could feel House deepening the kiss and, with much gusto, Cuddy returned the favour by giving him some of her own.

The direct heat coming from House told her that both their shirts had been discarded and were now seated on the floor, and instead of meeting a soft and bouncy bed, her back was greeted with a hard wall that created a thud as soon as House naughtily yet gently pinned her on.

Drowning his lover with kisses, House pushed Cuddy's yoga pants to join his own jeans that are now pooled around his ankles before unhooking and throwing her bra off her body. She gasped as soon as his hot tongue met her peaked bud and a moan voluntarily escaped her lips when he swirled and licked it on.

"House..." she whispered, almost unheard and restrained as her hands gripped both sides of his face. She wanted him to stay on her breast some more but House have plans of his own. With a quick tug, her panties joined her pants and the cold air breathed against her core. She could feel his wet kisses going south and using the remaining strength she has, she looked down and opened her eyes only to see House smiling up to her with his lips inches away from her aching nub.

His own breathing was hard but he knows it'll get harder as they progress just as how hard his member will get in a span of thirty seconds. Closing his eyes, he need not to see where his lips and tongue will land; the moan of his woman already told him that the tip of his tongue hit the right spot. She was at his mercy and she was left with no choice but to throw her head back against the wall. A gasp then escaped her throat followed a whispered 'ah' as his tongue ran on her opening before his lips suckled the spot. Two of his pianist fingers tested her and a simple caress on his stubble was enough to tell him to rise in both feet again.

Their lips met again as her fingers finally met his member that had been craving to be touched since they started their session. A groan of appreciation and pleasure vibrated in his throat as her slender hands went up and down on his length in perfect rhythm that almost brought him to his end.

Luckily, he took hold of her wrist in time, pulled his face back and met her confused eyes with his knowing ocean blues; and just before she opened her lips to protest on the detachment, he slid inside of her in swift yet gentle motion that caused her to land her head on his chest and his head falling backwards.

Feeling her lover moved, Cuddy left out incoherent hums just as her hips voluntarily matched his rhythm. Soon, the sound of the ticking clock in his living room was drowned with their moans and groans and the slapping sound their bodies were making.

His left hand travelled along her hip and thigh before he lifted her leg up and locked it around his waist while his other hand rested on the wall for support. The angle he created allowed him to dived deeper sending tons of pleasurable shockwave on them. In awe with the new sensation, he thrust harder than before much to Cuddy's liking who ended up moaning, "Fuck," before throwing her head against the wall again. Taking this as an open opportunity, his tongue began trailing wet curves on her neck and collar bone.

With her peak calling her, she tightened the grip on his shoulders and locked them further with her legs. House can't move backwards than he did earlier, a state that he can't say a wrong one. He could feel the head of his cock scrapping her slippery walls and the deeper and harder he drove in and out, the tighter the velvety tunnel becomes.

Soon, he was met with an almost unbearable hold. She was clamping around him and the sound of his name escaping her lips landed on his ears. He kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm as long as it allows them to and in a matter of seconds, he felt his own spasms just as his seeds began spilling inside of her.

For a few minutes, only their breathing echoed in his apartment. Both of their bodies were layered with a thin film of sweat but none of them bothered to unlock their carnal contact, not even to open their eyes just yet.

Turning his head to his left, House inhaled the scent of her shampoo as Cuddy's head remained rested on his chest. Her grips were beginning to loosen, so was the wall that was surrounding his member.

He kissed her hair before lifting her head up and although her eyes were still close, he planted a soft kiss on her lips which she responded with her own soft and quick smacks while feeling her lover pulling himself out of her.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing one side of her hair after she rested her head back on his chest.

Her body shook beneath him and a chuckle landed his hearing. "I just had sex with my shoes on," she commented before looking up at him.

Her cheeks flushed, her lips were sore red yet her smile was sweet. She was in pure bliss and this sight freed the guilt House decided to bury in his mind minutes ago. Who was he to experience a sincere lovemaking from this woman in front of him? Was he even deserving to see a sight like this?

"House, what's wrong?" Cuddy asked when he failed to respond in her words.

"Nothing," he lied, again. He literally shook his head before offering a simple smile.

"I guess you're the one who isn't okay after having sex against the wall," she teased, though worried about his leg. "It must be because you're getting old," she added before picking up her garments that were scattered around them.

"Yah? If I am, I must be the best stud among oldies since I just sent you moaning a few minutes ago," he returned.

"Well," Cuddy began as she made her way in front of him with her clothes closed to her chest this time, "you didn't heard me complaining about your elderly stamina, did you?"

"No, you didn't... but will it hurt you to prove it again?" he asked with a playful wink, though inside, he was still wrestling with the guilt he was trying to bury again.

* * *

Three hours later, House found himself lying on his bed with his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling above him. He wasn't counting sheep but he was counting how many times he did something wrong on Cuddy yet he was still forgiven.

He abused her on daily basis in the hospital since his day one at work, he forged her signature to get his tests, he skipped his clinic duties, he cheated on their bets and lied to her more than he could count but yes, he was still forgiven at the end of the day.

He rolled himself to his side, letting his ocean blues land on Cuddy's face as she drifted herself to La la Land. The way the streetlights outside his place illuminated her face made her even more beautiful and he could tell it would be more a picturesque if only she will open her eyes and let her grey slates stare back at him. But right now he has to suit himself with the sight of her closed lids and glowing skin because rest is something both of them knows she needs after they shared a second round of lovemaking.

As his fingers traced the outline of her face, guilt once again made its presence known. He lied, he was forgiven... he lied, he was forgiven... he lied... or did he really?

The first time he woke up and was greeted with her blissful face, he uttered a promise in his mind that he will make their relationship work. He had chased this woman for years, nearly lost her and he isn't willing to sabotage it when fate finally gave them the chance to be together.

With his mental note came a word of willingness to try to stoop if called upon. Humility seldom meets him, so seldom that only his girlfriend has the guts to lift it out him; and as his eyes traced her face further, he knows he doesn't care a bit.

"I love you," he suddenly whispered out of the blue. Another seldom thing from him that once delivered, no one will doubt about the sincerity of the words because it already is.

Rolling on his back, the words 'I lied, I was forgiven' chanted in his brain again.

'You lied,' he heard his mind say.

"No," he whispered in his thoughts, "I didn't."

He really was sorry for lying and just like the mental promise he made he's willing to stoop low again just to keep her as his own.

* * *

**Ta-dah! :) Glad to know you reach the finish line.**

**Comments and reviews are love especially now that I wanted to know if you wanted to read more of this story.**

**For updates, I'm on twitter: 11xy15.**

**Oh huns, as always, Thank you for Reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you guys for the reviews, story alerts, favorite marks, tweet recommendation and, most of all, for reading the first chapter and now that you open the this link, I wanted to thank you again for reading the second chapter. =)**

**Just like the first chap, this story just passed my eyes for checking and no beta-ing happened. Again, all mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter so to find out... read on hun =)

* * *

**_She could feel the warmth of his breathe on her lips as House inched closer to her than he did earlier. His ocean blues were intently staring back at her and it nearly left her no choice but to pull him hard just so she could feel his tongue against hers again._

_Damn she's craving for this man and the sight of him with his eyes landing on her lips made her voluntarily grazed her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. As their eyes met again, both of them curved up knowing grins. They know where this will end but none of them will surely dare to stop it out._

_Finally, his lids drew close and shortly she did the same; and as one side of her face welcomed the warmth of his palm, she knew it's only a matter of seconds before sprinkles of stars once again culminate the nirvana they will create together. _

"_Excited?" she heard her boyfriend teased after she inched her face closer to him._

"_Not really," she lied and playfully whispered, almost against his lips. In reply, she heard him left out a stifled chuckle, something that she nearly failed to hear when her mind was distracted when his lips landed on hers. The effect of the initial contact caused her to moan in sudden pleasure and sent her left hand snaking to his nape._

_But even with this intimacy, she's still searching for more. She's beyond ready for him and this simple lip locking should really be just the start. Deepening the kiss, she conveyed the permission to let her mouth be probed, but just as his tongue glazed hers, an annoying sound shook her away from lovely thoughts._

'Damn,' Cuddy managed to cursed to herself in her still sleepy state. One familiar buzzing sound and off her dream goes. They were going at it for crying out loud!

She waited for the buzz to stop itself or for the bed to shift that will tell her that the person next to her will have the consideration to make the sound stop. It wasn't a surprise to her though that she didn't feel any shifts and the buzzing went on for another minute.

"House..." she groaned the name with eyes still screwed shut. "House," she added when the first call was only responded with an equally sleepy groan.

"Turn off the clock," she said in a groggy tone.

"It's not the clock, it's your phone," House sleepily replied, also with his lids hiding his ocean blues.

He heard her 'tsk' before the space beside him moved.

"It's not mine. It's yours," she said after a beat.

Feeling the bed moved as Cuddy settled on her side again, House groaned but poked his eyes open anyway. As a doctor, untimely calls have always been part of his life. People might find him a jerk but he knows life and death will wait for no one so gathering the half earned strength, he took hold of his phone and answered without bothering to look who's on the other end of the line.

"Yah?" he began. "For god's sake, it's..." he stopped and turned to read the digits on his analog clock before adding, "four fifty seven."

He paused and listened to the caller. "Fine, where the hell are you?" he asked after screwing his eyes shut and letting out a loud hush of breath.

He listened again for another five seconds before the snapping sound of the phone echoed around the four corners of his bedroom.

"You got a case?" Cuddy asked, earning his attention and to which he answered with a nod.

"Yah, go back to sleep," he said while drowning his mind with the image of his girlfriend, lying on her stomach, encased in his blanket with her grey eyes sleepily yet lovingly staring back at him.

"It'll be hard without you beside me," she returned with a smile.

Without him knowing it, House's lips drew in a smile before he leaned down and planted a kiss on one side of her forehead. "We'll talk about how _hard_ it'll still be even if I'm with you later," he playfully promised before hearing a small laughter coming out from his girlfriend.

After a moment of letting his blue orbs stayed glued with her grey slates, House planted another kiss on her before lifting himself off the bed to get himself ready to fix a very... sick man.

* * *

"You're sick you know that?" House heard himself say as he drove down the streets of Trenton later that dawn. Wilson, who was seated on the passenger seat beside him, managed to left out a forced chuckle in his drunken state after hearing his friend's comment on him.

"I just needed to get wasted," he honestly admitted before putting his pointy finger in the air before saying, "wait, I don't need to get wasted... I _wanted_ to get wasted."

For a moment, House let his eyes land on his friend who now had his head rested on the window and was now wearing a lopsided and drunken grin on his face.

"Did you get what you want?" the diagnostician asked as his eyes stared back on the road while trying to push down the guilt that was suddenly creeping in.

"A bit," Wilson answered before they were drowned in an almost unbearable silence.

"So, how did the sex with Cuddy go?" he asked out of the blue, garnering a glare from the six feet man beside him.

"Don't start something you can't finish," House sternly warned as he looked forward again, wanting nothing but to spare Cuddy with the bitterness Wilson obviously has.

He heard his friend chuckled and mockingly complained, "Great. You want to know if I got what I want, I answered. I asked the same, you didn't answer, that's unfair."

"It's unfair," Wilson added in a much softer tone.

House took in a gulp of air before releasing it as the car turned to one of the corners of the street. Wilson's last word rang in his head and there's no way for him to stop the guilt that apparently succeeded to hold an inch of his being.

He might not have lied to Cuddy but he lied to his best friend when he saw the loneliness on his face when he told him about his apology. Earlier that night, he knew Wilson went to see him for a drink, for a joint "celebration" of shattered men, but things didn't go as what the oncologist planned as he and Cuddy reconciled and a celebration of their own was also planned. Trying his best to lessen his friend's loneliness, House did what he knew he's best at, lying; but looking at the oncologist right now, he knows what he did just landed on nowhere.

The man's still crushed, the man's still wasted and not even he can and his little lie can fix it no matter how much he wanted to play the superman card this time.

"It's always is," House agreed, getting a glance from the man beside him.

"Way to go coming from the man who played fair with his girlfriend," Wilson sarcastically commented.

"I didn't lie," the diagnostician admitted, taking a quick side glance before focusing on the road again.

"I did apologize," House continued.

"Sincerely?" Wilson asked, his tone glazed with disbelief and a nod was the answer.

"I know," the oncologist plainly said after a minute that sent House's head turning to his direction. "You're not an idiot like me. You don't have the guts to pull something out that will ruin something you and Cuddy have," he paused as the diagnostician eyed the road again.

"Very unlike me isn't it? Very unlike the stupid me," the drunk Wilson finished with a head shake and a forced laughter.

"If you don't shut up, I'll consider that claim," House said before hearing his friend exhaled a loud gush of air.

"You're luckier than me House," the oncologist softly praised as he landed his head on the window again before another round of silence owned them.

'You're luckier than me,' he let his brain repeated as his hazel browns traced the glow on his friend's face that says so much how lucky the diagnostician really is. He could have the same but fate didn't give him one and he doubt if he'll ever have one.

"Cuddy's still in your place?" he asked.

"Yup," House simply answered, oblivious to the fact that as he secretly craved to come home to his girlfriend, there's also someone who will painfully come home to no one but to himself.

* * *

Later that day, at eight in the morning, in Wilson's loft, House swung the door open before Cuddy stepped in. A simple 'hi' and a quick kiss were exchanged before bought of them padded towards the main hall.

"Glad you didn't get lost," he said, getting the food bags from his girlfriend's hold.

"In case you forgot, I'm the one who's supposed to buy this place," she returned as her eyes scanned the place until they reached the main hall where she eyed House as he settled the bags on the dining table.

"And how come you're here anyway? Did you even see your patient?" she asked, making her way next to him.

"Because my patient's here," he directly answered to which the dean returned with an eyebrow arch. "Wilson's my patient," he added after letting out a loud sigh and landing his eyes on the food he's unpacking from the bags.

"What? What happened? Is he okay? Where's Sa-" Cuddy began only for her boyfriend to cut her off.

"She... left him," House dropped and as soon as the dean's mouth dropped as well he added, "again."

"Why, what happened? Weren't they okay at the wedding?" she asked.

"They were, until Wilson said something stupid and girlie was hurt and... you can do the math."

"Is Wilson okay? Where is he?"

"Asleep."

"Says who?" came a voice from a room's doorway and upon landing their eyes on the direction of the sound, the sight of Wilson, dressed in his office clothes, appeared before them.

"You're going to work? Hang-overed?" House asked while watching his friend walked towards them.

"Wilson..." Cuddy jammed in, this time more concerned for her friend's condition than for her hospital that will be missing one department head for a day.

"I'm okay," the oncologist delivered, putting his brief case on the table before rummaging in the paper bags before him. "You bought this?" he asked, looking at House.

"Cuddy did," the six feet man answered, reading his friend's actions as he did so.

"Thanks," Wilson said with his hazel browns now landing on Cuddy's worried eyes. "Well, why don't we share all of this?" he added with a smile on his lips before pulling a chair for himself.

"Great idea," House instantly agreed as his eyes stayed glued on his friend, having already read what Wilson was doing.

Shortly after her boyfriend had taken his seat, Cuddy pulled a chair for herself as well while the oncologist busied himself giving each of them their food box.

"James..." she finally uttered as her heart can no longer hide her deepening concern for their friend.

"Yah?" Wilson asked, looking at her just like what House just did.

"You can take a week off if you're not -"

"I'm fine," the man cut her off with an assuring nod but despite his smile, House and Cuddy know he just uttered one of the greatest lie.

* * *

**Another ta-dah! Glad you stick around and btw, reviews are much loved by my eyes.**

**'Til next time (hmm, will there be?) Thank you for Reading! *hugs* **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay of the update. My plan was to post an update a night after I last posted but it didn't work with this chapter since I have revised this story many times but I still end up unsatisfied with my own scenes. lol Yah I know it's weird. I did managed to finish this chap though.**

**This chapter is still un-BETA-ed AND = This chapter contains a mini spoiler that doesn't actually seems a spoiler. (hehehe)**

**Well, just read on to find out. Happy Reading!

* * *

**The sight of the buildings outside the car window might be changing but Wilson's smile didn't even bother to falter in Cuddy's mind since she and House left the oncologist's loft that morning, let alone the sight of him leaving for work despite her offers that he takes the day off.

Looking at her friend as breakfast was shared earlier wasn't like studying rocket science. She didn't even need her medical license to pinpoint the clues that says so much about the man's plan of running away from the reality of his situation than facing it.

"I think he lied," Cuddy finally burst as she turns her head to House's direction who earlier took the car keys from her hand and was now driving both of them to work. The firmness in her tone was there and informed her boyfriend without a doubt that she's a hundred percent sure of what she just told him.

She had all the grounds to think that way. It was Wilson's own eyes that gave him off. His blank hazel browns were enough to tell her that his morning plan didn't actually involve going to work and that despite his verbal claim that he's fine, he really wasn't.

"And why did you let him get away with it?" she added after a beat before resting one side of her head on her right hand that was propped up on the window ledge. "You could have brow beat him in staying at home. I can't believe you decided to shut up when in fact your skills in manipulating people was needed," she continued, remembering how her boyfriend agreed on Wilson's plan of going to work.

"Oh come on, he's not in third grade. He'll get over it," House threw back after letting out a loud sigh and landing a quick glance at her.

"You don't know that," Cuddy countered.

"I think I've been friends with Wilson long enough to know he _will_... get over it," she heard her boyfriend say but instead of assuring her, his words only hiked her worry more as the idea of being alone in helping Wilson move on entered her mind. Shouldn't he be taking her side? And this isn't because she's his girlfriend but because he was also right there when their friend faked up his smiles, his happy tone and his enthusiasm to go to work.

Letting her fingertips rubbed her forehead, Cuddy fell into a deep silence as her eyes absent-mindedly landed on the road before them. She really wanted to help Wilson and right now, she knows she's willing to do anything to make him feel at least a little better.

"What if I talk to Sam?" she suddenly heard someone say only to realized a few seconds later that it was her who spoke the words out. "I mean, I could..." she reasoned yet stopped when she caught sight of House's knitted brows.

"Worsen the situation," the diagnostician added while nodding at the same time.

"That's not what I'm trying to do," Cuddy cleared.

"But it will," he returned ensuing a moment of silence in the car. "Look Cuddy," he continued, "both of them are grown ups. They don't need someone telling them what they should do. Talking to Sam will only guilt her for leaving Wilson and I'm sure you wouldn't like it that she'll be back just because she feels guilty."

She sighed knowing all too well that her boyfriend's right. "You're right," she replied that caused House to look at her, "I don't want that; but promise me you'll be talking to Wilson about this."

"Sure, no problem," he agreed, nodding his head as he did.

"I'm also planning to invite him one of these days for dinner, what do you think?" Cuddy asked, a few minutes later as the car entered the hospital's parking building.

"Will you also be asking if I'm okay to have threesome with Wilson too?" House snarked with his eyes immediately landing on her surprised grey slates that suddenly relaxes as the car came to a halt.

"Don't give me ideas, Dr. House," Cuddy teased, loving the way he grunted his disapproval on her remark.

* * *

By 3pm, the sound coming from the clinic's P.A. greeted House's hearing. Sure, he might be walking in with a scowl on his face but deep down he couldn't be happier to enter the area knowing the clinic will be the last place he could ever run into Wilson in. He checked; the oncologist will not have his duty until the next day thanks to his girlfriend who almost freed their friend from all his hospital duties.

"Three fifteen, Dr. House checks in, please write that down," he ordered to Nurse Rina who in return couldn't help but to smile up to the diagnostician.

"It's nice to see you coming here without seeing Dr. Cuddy behind you, Dr. House," the nurse replied, "you know like a dog leashed with his trainer," she finished while writing down what the doctor had told her to do.

"Well if you're talking about _leash_ and _dogs_... you might wanna see what Dr. Cuddy and I are doing almost every night," the diagnostician boasted while wiggling his brows before curving up a smirk as the nurse's face turned from cheery to vomit-y.

"You're disgusting," Nurse Rina threw while trying her best not to let her imagination run wild for the sake of respect to her boss.

"Tell that to your Dean of Medicine," House said as his hand snatched the file the nurse had placed earlier before walking to the exam room where his next patient was in.

Swinging the door open, he offered a forced smile on the patient who looked up to him with eyes that, if possible, will have the ability to cut him into pieces. "Good day Mrs. Exam Room one, I'm Dr. Gregory House, what seems to be the problem?" he greeted.

"I think the problem is that I wasn't able to prepare confetti cannons to welcome your much anticipated arrival, doctor," the patient sarcastically replied before turning into a more serious tone when she added, "I've been seating here since two pm."

"Well, no need to be bitchy. Doc's here," House said while taking his seat on the stool where he began reading the patient's file.

"EKG is unremarkable. Thyroid, liver and kidney functions seems fine, you're perfectly healthy," he stated a few minutes later as his hand began to scribble his notes on the chart.

"I wish you would take a second look. I'm tired all the time and when it's cold, well I get this weird pain in my shoulder," the woman pushed, eager to get a diagnosis.

"I have a pain in my leg, you don't hear me complaining" House annoyingly brought up. "Except for just now," he added, letting his eyes land on the woman's grey ones before dropping them again on the paper before him.

"How do doctors get this idea that you're better than everyone else?" the patient asked, knowing all too well how to counter the doctor's words, thanks to all the head ups she heard from her friends about the diagnostician before her.

"Probably all that pulling people back from the brink of death? That's just a guess," she heard the man say to which she smiled and nodded about but she knows she'll be smiling more if she finally drop the bomb she's been holding long enough since she got in the clinic that afternoon.

"My own daughter is a doctor," she began as House signed and closed her file, "she makes a hobby of dismissing my concerns."

"She sounds smart," he commented, even agreeing deep down on what he said. The woman's perfectly fine and the doctor daughter really did a good job of ignoring her mother's complains, he thought as he limped towards the door.

"Did she tell you to say that?" he heard the patient asked and he swore there's a hint of tease in her tone and it was the one that caused him to stop on his tracks before looking at the woman again.

"I've never met your daughter," he said after letting out a snort and an annoyed smile.

As her hands began to gather her belongings, the patient wore a triumphant smirk and it stayed as she said, "That's hard to believe since you're currently schtupping her."

As grey clashed with blue for the nth time that afternoon, all House could hear and think of are the words "Oh fuck, oh fuck" chanting repeatedly in his brain as the rest of his body went numb and cold. Suddenly, all his effort of running away from possible teary moments with Wilson was useless if he just ended up running into his girlfriend's mom.

_His girlfriend's mom_, of all people! Just the thought of it made him wish to let 2012 happen today just to stop this situation from happening. Suddenly, he finds himself sighing as he inwardly agreed that 2012 is really happening today. HIS 2012.

"I'm Claire Cuddy," the woman's voice brought him back to reality. It took him a minute though to realize that she was now standing a few feet away from him, offering that familiar evil monster in law smile he usually sees in his favorite soap operas.

"So you're Greg House?" she said when House, for the first time in months, was rendered speechless by his situation. "Lisa's boyfriend."

"Yah," he confirmed, prolonging the vowel sound a little, making his word sounded like a forced reply. "And I'm also the doctor who works for your daughter so, as much as I wanted to stay, I guess I better get going. Lots of sick people out there waiting," he said before taking hold of the knob that will be his first step to get away from the hell he was into but heaven seem has to wait when Claire decided to speak up again.

"Is this how you usually treat your girlfriend's mother?" he heard her say and that alone made him turned to face her again. When he failed to reply, Claire clutched her belongings closer to her body as her feet began making small steps towards the door.

"That's so sad because I was actually looking forward something more than this especially... from the great Gregory House," she added, sounding eviler by the second in House's hearing. "What a great disappointment for a first meeting, isn't it?" she said as she raised her hand towards the direction of the door knob.

Drawing in a fair amount of breath, House let the image of Cuddy sink in his being. He knows if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have the courage to say, "Wu, wu... wait."

* * *

The first thing Cuddy heard was her double doors were pushed open. If she knew that her life will suddenly blacked out after that, she would have embraced the cracking sound.

"Guess who I found outside," Claire declared, inwardly smirking as her daughter's eyes almost pop out of her head when she caught sight of her mother, tailed behind by her boyfriend, walking in her office.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked, easing up from her seat, still stunned though. "I mean, I thought you were..."

"Playing canasta with my girls?" her mother asked, pulling her for a hug to which she returned as her confused eyes landed on House who stayed standing near her coffee table.

"Well I just thought it'll be nice to drop by before I take Rachel out for the night," Claire continued as soon as both of them pulled apart.

"I'm... surprise," Cuddy said.

"Well, they don't call it surprise visit for nothing, right?" she heard her mother asked.

"Look, why don't we grab a cup of coffee at the cafeteria? You've been promising to spend an afternoon with me but you always end up having emergency stuff to attend with," Claire offered after a beat.

"I'm so sorry about those mom, it's just that..."

"Shh, stop it right there," her mom sternly yet playfully ordered before offering her a smile. "It's not your fault. I know how much time your work demands from you which is why I'm the one who came down here to see you; and besides..."

Hearing her mother's _'and besides'_ caused Cuddy to close her eyes for a nanosecond or two. She knows what will come next.

"This will be a good time to get to know _Greg_ more," Claire finished.

"I don't think House has time for a cup of coffee though," Cuddy countered, landing a few quick glances to her boyfriend, almost begging for him to say something.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind, do you son?" she heard her mother asked while watching her mother exchanged glances with the diagnostician again.

"No, not at all. Anything for you, _Claire,_" House replied, stressing the name that cause Cuddy to slightly dropped her jaw in surprise. It's like she's in a verbal gladiator contest.

"Well then, let's head to the cafeteria instead of going out. I'm buying," Claire declared as she turned towards the door.

"The benefit of having a mother in law, I can se it now," the diagnostician snarked that stopped Cuddy's mother on her tracks before eyeing up at him.

"I'll be glad to show you more," Claire said, again, sounding evil in his hearing, before finally, walking to the clinic, leaving the couple a few feet behind her.

"What the hell were you doing?" Cuddy muttered, grabbing hold of his arm as they followed her mother.

"Which one?" House asked only to hear a different comeback from the dean. "This is a disaster," she said.

"Hey, your mom came to check up to me first, that's the disaster," he said.

"No House, this visit itself is a disaster," Cuddy cleared as step after step takes them to a conjugal like interrogation.

* * *

**Disaster? Or not a disaster, what do you think? ;)**

**Well, reviews and comments are love and once again, thank you so much for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-dah! An update! :D Again, thank you for the reviews, alert, favorites and for the time you guys are giving! *hugs to all* ****I hope I live up on your expectations and the storyline isn't getting boring. If so, please leave a comment and I'll see what future storyline as far as this fic is concern can be done.**

** Like the first three, this fourth chapter is un-BETA-ed and was only primary checked (by me *eye roll* hehehe). **

**Nonetheless, I hope you all like the chapter. Happy Reading!

* * *

**

"You really didn't know your mom's coming?" House asked in disbelief as his eyes finally had enough of looking at how his girlfriend slightly bit her bottom lip, a thing he knows she only does when nervous or seducing and since the latter is highly impossible, his curiosity chose the former.

Cuddy's eyes left the window when she heard House's voice before it landed on his ocean blues. Gazes were held for a minute or two before a simple headshake answered his question.

"No," she said and gulped, "I didn't. I'm sorry, I should..."

"There's no such thing as _'I should have'_ in this thing Cuddy and you know it," he began as his eyes dropped on the diced carrots his fork was picking up. "Your mom just snatched something you want to snatch first and now you're stressing yourself about it. Come on, loosen up," he analyzed knowing exactly how Cuddy wanted to control almost everything and revealing their relationship to her parents isn't a different story.

"This isn't just about who snatch something first House. You should know my mom," she replied while watching him eat the carrots his fork picked up earlier.

"Oh I know your mom," he said as soon as the food went down his throat; his eyes landing a few quick glances on her grey slates before he softly added, "and it didn't take me a minute to know... that she doesn't like me for her daughter."

His words rendered Cuddy speechless and hearing it straight from him almost brought her to the brink of tears. She hate that he's right; she hate that he poked the real reason why she's holding every meet ups that were offered and she hate it that her boyfriend himself felt the disapproval radiating from her mother.

"It's okay," House said, dropping his eyes on the table knowing he can't handle seeing the sadness washing over her face that should have been his. "I expected it," he continued and, yes, he really expected the maternal disapproval.

"House..." Cuddy softly called out while her hand reached out for his hand. She gave it a firm squeeze before puling back when her eyes caught sight of her mother coming out from the cafeteria's comfort room.

"So Greg, you said you went to Hopkins after Michigan right?" Claire instantly asked as soon as she sat on the chair beside her daughter, picking up the conversation where they left it before she left earlier.

"Yup," House briefly nodded though his eyes stayed glued on the table before them.

"Did you also go to Mercy's Hospital to take your residency like what Lisa did? They were really go..." He shook his head 'no,' cutting the woman in her sentence, before finally lifting his ocean blues only to be meet by Cuddy's worried greys and Claire's expecting ones.

"Coffee time's over. Need to go back to work" he declared while easing himself up from the chair.

"Ow, well, it's nice meeting you Greg," Claire said, offering her hand which, surprisingly, the diagnostician shook. "I'm looking forward seeing you soon again."

"Putting 'soon' was a nice touch," House returned, knowing exactly in his mind that seeing him soon might be the last thing Claire wanted to do with him.

Oblivious on the meaning of the doctor's remark, the woman just smiled back as her eyes watched him turned around and was halted on his steps when her daughter called her boyfriend back.

"House... We're going to talk about this," Cuddy softly said as soon as their eyes met. She hasn't gotten over from what she earlier heard from him and she wanted to clear things up as soon as time and privacy allows them to.

Knowing exactly what his girlfriend meant, House nodded in agreement before completely walking out of the cafeteria.

"So, that's Greg House?" Claire interestingly asked before watching her daughter smile and that was enough to tell her that her little girl is indeed deeply in love with the scruffy diagnostician.

"Yah..."

"You seemed to have him wrapped around your finger, Lise."

"Well, not really. House also has his days," Cuddy, for some reason, shyly shared.

"Well, judging by the way he agreed on you awhile ago I say today is not one of his," Claire commented with a tease on her tone, loving the way she made her daughter blush and look away.

"But honey, is everything okay? Greg seemed a little upset," she added. "Did something happen while I was away? And what was the _'this'_ you were..."

Hearing her mother stopped in her words, Cuddy shot her eyes right up, in time to see Claire's eyes widening in shock surprise.

"Ohmygod... Are you... Are you pregnant?" she heard her mother asked.

Cuddy's initial reaction was to stop her lips from saying 'What the hell mom?' and the second was letting her mouth drop without letting any words pass her tongue, however, she suddenly heard herself saying, "If I am, I want to know what you _really_ think about House, mom."

It was only when she finally let all the words out then she realized that those words were uttered so her mother can honestly spill her thoughts out. She figured no mother in her right mind would say rainbow lies especially not if another precious being suddenly pops in the picture.

"Ohmygod..." was all Claire could say as she stayed nervously stunned on her seat, oblivious on the ploy her daughter just set in.

* * *

For Wilson, the night will surely go uneventful. His whole day had been one and, as he turned the stove on, there's no doubt the night will be the same. As the sausage joined the hot oil in the pan, all he could think of was his eight hours fight with the urge to go down to a certain office in downtown Princeton where Sam might be still be.

He really wanted to win her back and given such determination, he let his mind list all the possible ways on how he could. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of his mental list when a familiar sound disrupted not just his thinking moment but his cooking as well.

"Need to talk," House declared as he stepped in the main hall of the loft.

"Cuddy sent you to talk to me? I get it, but really House, tell her I'm fine," Wilson said, momentarily looking over at his friend before going back to his cooking.

Silence owned the place before a loud sigh coming from the diagnostician replaced it. A few steps followed before the man finally speaks up again.

"I met Cuddy's mother," he softly declared, sitting on the bar stool as he did.

In an instantly, the oncologist faced his friend who he found solemnly staring his counter top.

"Really? Did it went okay?" he asked and as soon as he got a head shake as reply, he turned the stove off and went to sit on a bar stool across the diagnostician.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, it did go okay, if you're just after okay. But... no one can kid me, Cuddy or her mother that it _really_ _wasn't_ okay," House softly said. "The three of us know that it was not a good meet-the-parent event."

"Obviously her mother doesn't like me," he continued when his friend failed to utter any words a beat after.

"Maybe... Maybe she's just surprise about the turn of events. Cuddy must have informed her about her engagement to Lucas and suddenly she's back to zero with someone else," Wilson comforted.

"I expected it," House said before looking briefly at Wilson who stared back at him with question marks running around his head. "I expected that she wouldn't like me."

"Come on, no one will ever fall perfectly on the expectation of the parents. Almost all of them put up criterias that are too perfect to be real. No one will ever be good, no one will be the best."

House scoffed. "Says the man who almost bought Sam's parents a house just to win their approval on your wedding," he said, "you almost win the 'best trying-hard-son-in-law' award that year right?"

Shaking his head with a smile playing on his lips, Wilson jumped out of the stool and went back to the stove. "I don't think winning Sam back will work that way this time especially without her parents cheering up for me," he said.

House could hear the hint of hurt in his tone and judging by the way the words were delivered , he realized Cuddy was indeed right when she said they have to be with Wilson on this.

"Hey," House gently called out a few seconds later, earning his friend's attention, "wanna talk about Sam?"

Gazes were held for a moment before the oncologist threw back, "wanna talk about Cuddy?"

House smiled with their exchanged before briefly cocking his head to the side and bobbing his brow in agreement. Wilson need not to be told twice, in an instant, he opened his fridge, grabbed two cans of beer before throwing one to House and taking his seat on the stool again.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cuddy's house, the dean was changing Rachel with her street clothes as her mother looked at her with much pride in her eyes.

"You're going to be a great mother for the second time around, Lise," Claire said, walking beside Rachel's crib before letting her hand land on her daughter's lower back.

Cuddy's heart was pulled with guilt as the sincerity in her mother's voice landed her hearing; and to avoid certain emotion to be laid out in the open, she continued dressing Rachel up.

"So dear, how far long are you?" Claire asked, noticing the way her daughter's hand slowed down.

"Mom," Cuddy began as she lifted her grey eyes to meet her mother's, "I'm not pregnant."

"What? You said..." Claire stopped, remembering the 'IF' in her daughter words in the cafeteria, "Oh... I thought..."

"Mom..."

"Lisa, why didn't you just tell me earlier? I would have died because of the excitement," she heard her mother say.

"Well, I just said it because... because I wanted to know what you really think of House; and letting you hold an idea like that would..." Cuddy stopped, gulped and added, "Mom, I know you don't like House."

Claire nodded in understanding, in confirmation in some ways.

"But..." the dean stopped, gathering strength to declare her truest emotion by licking her bottom lip.

"But I know you like and love House so much that I wouldn't bother to stop you from doing so," Claire finished for her, loving the way her daughter shot her eyes up to look at her. "Honey, you don't have to be shy about this to me. I saw it the minute the two of you exchange glances this afternoon and that kind of love is something I don't want to take away from you."

"From me? What about..." Cuddy asked.

"House? Well, you got it right. I don't like him and liking him might need fifty more years of training but trust me, I'm willing to give your hand to him than give it to someone one like Dennis," Claire said, bringing up a past her daughter had been burying all these years.

For the first time that day, Cuddy found herself curving up a genuine smile. "Thank you," she said before pulling her mother for a hug.

"But if Greg turns to be like Dennis, I'm telling you I'm going to kill him," Claire tease with a hint of a slight seriousness in her tone to prove a point.

A small laugh escaped Cuddy lips before she said, "She's not like Dennis, mom."

As soon as they pulled apart, her mother offered her a smile of her own before she nodded her head in contentment. Yah, she sees House as a bastard and his way of relating to people scared her that she's letting her daughter date the guy, but it was without a shadow doubt that Greg House loves her daughter so much; and given the fact that he'll never be the same man as Dennis Beckham was, Claire was sure to give the diagnostician a chance.

* * *

**Yah I know that House/Claire scenes are lacking and was (badly) cut short, and maybe you might want to include the Hilson scene. *sighs* I'll try my best to make it up to you; and the only thing I could promise right now is that there's will surely be House/Claire scenes in the future chaps but I'm afraid to bet my life and say it will be a good one. I hope I can write it well though *fingers crossed***

**Well, that's it. I wanted to hear about what you think about the scenes and, like always, I wanted to thank you for reading! I hope you'll come back to read more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for a very late update guys and now to make it up to you, I'll be giving you a longer chapter than I usually make. **

**As always, I thank you for liking, loving, reviewing and reading this fic. =)**

**This chapter is un-beta-ed and might be boring along the way (lol, no, I tried my best to make it interesting)**

**So... Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**The liquor coming from his fourth can of beer was half way through in his throat when House felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Caring less who's calling, he immediately placed the phone on his ear as soon as the gadget was pulled free.

"Yah?" he asked, bothering not to greet.

"Hey," Cuddy softly began at the other end of the line. Upon hearing her voice, the diagnostician straightened himself up on the chair as he silently burped the carbon from the beer he just taken.

"Hey," he greeted back, feeling Wilson's eyes on him. "So, what did mommy dearest told you?"

"Nothing much," the dean replied.

"Nothing much? That doesn't what Hollywood movies told me about monsters in law." He heard her chuckle on his words. "Come on, spill the beans," he pushed.

"What beans? There's nothing to spill," Cuddy said, still with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Where are you anyway? I've been calling your apartment since eight."

"Someone's avoiding the question," House pointed out.

"I'm not," she lied.

"Then tell me about what your mom said."

Knowing her boyfriend won't drop the topic and that he will just nag her about it tomorrow even at work, Cuddy let out a defeated sigh, an act that caused House smirking at the end of the line.

"Well… my mom said you're good enough," she said with a smile.

"How come good enough doesn't sound good to me?" the diagnostician teasingly asked, his eyes shooting right at Wilson when a chuckle escaped the oncologist lips.

"Only you think that as a bad thing. Just so you know, usually my mom will say a firm 'no' on who I date," the dean shared.

"So good enough is really good enough?" he asked.

"I guess so," Cuddy replied and, for a reason he sure wouldn't say out loud, he could feel a weight being lifted out off his shoulder upon hearing his girlfriend's assurance.

He knows he couldn't please anybody and likewise he doesn't feel the need to please either. He has his own bad side and no one can deny that these bad sides show almost all the time, so for someone to like him, even for an inch, is really quite good enough.

"Hello, are you still there?" Cuddy voice shook him from his thoughts two minutes later.

"Yah… I'm…"

"I'm asking you where the hell are you?" the dean asked, sounding serious than she was earlier.

"I'm here at Wilson's. He invited me for a drink." A sudden silence answered his honesty.

"I don't want you to be driving home tonight," Cuddy firmly ordered that caused him to roll his eyes.

"What? I can't do that," House complained not because he doesn't want to stay at Wilson's but because he knows he still can drive back to his apartment and his girlfriend telling him to stay at his best friend's loft is ridiculous.

"You can barely answer my question; which means you're either drunk or sleepy and none of those tell a sane person to go and drive," the dean explained.

Hearing the tone Cuddy used, he knows he won't win the argument. She won't back down; certainly not on this.

"Fine," House agreed. "I used to sleep here anyway but I'll be coming in late tomorrow."

"I don't care," he heard his girlfriend said followed by her words of good-bye to which he also returned sincerely.

Snapping his phone shut, House's eyes immediately landed on Wilson who just jumped out of the stool.

"And who told you could run away from two more cans, irrational man?" he asked.

"I'm not running away," the oncologist cleared, stopping on his tracks and looking at his friend with droopy eyes, "I'm just going to see if Sam kept excess blankets. Heard you said you'll be staying here."

A small laughter suddenly escaped the diagnostician's throat as his manly hand flew in the air, dismissing what he just heard. On that moment alone, Wilson was sure he has to list his last will and testament knowing by next morning, Cuddy might be out to kill him.

* * *

Four hours later, as the rest of the citizen of New Jersey sleep their way through the night, Cuddy was shaken from her sleep when she felt her bed moved beneath her. In an instant, her heart raced as the thought of a possible burglar creeping next to her entered her mind. Keeping her calmness within her reach, she decided to keep her eyes close, a move she learned from watching those cop-tips shows.

'Keep calm, keep calm,' she told herself as the unexpected visitor landed himself close to her; but the words didn't had time to sink in when her body nearly jolted from the bed as soon as the intruder's hand landed on her right thigh that was fortunately covered with the blanket. Pricky hairs she was sure on someone's face started sliding on her neck as the hand on her thigh ran to her hips in a span of three seconds.

"Do you like what I'm doing, Lisa?" a gruff voice filled her hearing causing her eyes to pop open and her head to turn almost 360 degree from left to right. Her well-prepared scream though was just muffled to silence when a pair of manly lips crushed heavily on hers.

Fearing to see the stranger's face up close, she kept her eyes shut as her palms landed on the man's shoulder edge before she strongly pushed the person away from her. As soon as her lips felt the night's air, it was only then she decided to pop her eyes open, fortunately in time to save House from falling from her bed.

"Ohmygod!" she screamed as her hands grasped his forearms in a blink of an eye before pulling the man back to safety.

"Ohmy… Ohgod… I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes landing on her boyfriend, who's now recomposing himself.

"I was trying to be sweet," House pointed out as he lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did it hurt your leg?" Cuddy asked, running a hand on his back while resting the other on his good thigh.

"I'm fine… but _you_ on the other hand is in big trouble," she heard her boyfriend said before thoughts shut down when his lips landed on one side of her face, trailing sloppy kisses from her jaw line to her neck.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked with a smile, her lids already falling close.

"Punishing you," came the reply as she felt her body being pushed down to the bed which she instantly obeyed so. This kind of punishment doesn't actually feel like a punishment for her though, it doesn't even look like one. If all punishment feels this good, she'll gladly be punish everyday, she thought before letting her mind be flooded with sexual endorphins.

It was however her own moan that shook her from the La La land she was carried to; and it was only when senses came back to her did she realized that her lips were already agape and the cool air was now brushing her core, telling her that somewhere between her sexual thoughts and reality, her lacy panties had been expertly discarded by the man whose lips were beginning to own hers.

She could taste the beer he took earlier as their tongues began their dance for dominance, manly and addictive just like the man whose hand were caressing her breast and whose shaft had been poking her right thigh since it sprung out free from the tight boxers he used to be in.

As the mattress beneath her moved so did House who positioned himself on top of her just before her feminine fingers took hold of his cock. At first he let her play with him, tease herself like he's one of the dildos she used to use during her teenage years, until his wrist halted her ministrations knowing all too well he may not hold himself back and end something that hasn't even started yet.

In a slow and luscious way, he finally entered her. The initial contact causing Cuddy's body to arch, an opportunity House took to kiss her collarbone before burying his head on the crook of his neck while his left hand settled on her hips. Feeling her relaxed inside out, he jerked his hips back before pushing all his whole length again, the action rewarded him with the sweetest moan he'd ever heard as his girlfriend cried out in pure pleasure.

He repeated the act several times. Going faster, deeper and harder as seconds turns to minutes especially if he was told. With the amount of beer he took, he doesn't know as to how long he could hold himself back but when it comes to pleasing his woman, Greg House doesn't want to fail and disappoint. He wanted her to reach her peak first and this was the goal in his mind as he let the head of his cock hit the possible spots that will make Cuddy screamed his name tonight.

Grabbing both his girlfriend's ankles, he wrapped her legs around his waist before leaning down on her. Grateful of the new position he initiated, Cuddy gathered up the strength she was left with and opened her eyes to thank him through her eyes and she wasn't surprise to meet no ocean blues staring back at her. He's concentrated but for once, even for once, she wanted to grab his attention to let her eyes express what her lips couldn't speak out for the moment.

Her hands jiggly made their way up on both sides of his face, a contact he responded by opening his lids; and as soon as their eyes met, she offered a small smile that instantly sent House's head landing on the space beside her neck. If it weren't for his grunts, she wouldn't have any idea what just took place.

"Fuck… Lise…" she heard him grunted next followed by the feeling of his cock jerking inside of her as his seeds spilled out of him, some even meet the entrance of her cervix.

"Crap… did you just…" Cuddy managed to asked as House remained still on top and inside her, disappointment and frustration beginning to coat her tone.

He came and he came before she did.

"House…" she called out as her hands pushed him up away from her to which he lazily obeyed.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… I'm…" he began to reason out.

"Drunk I know, now get off me," she bitterly ordered without meeting his stares before feeling him slowly slips out her.

As silence settled in the room, House eyed Cuddy as she got up and downed her robe around her body. She didn't bother too look back as her still wobbly feet lead her to the adjacent bathroom where for the next few minutes she locked herself in. As to what she was doing there, the diagnostician had the faintest idea. It's either she's trying to get off herself or she's staying there to avoid seeing him but whichever it is, those are the things House surely didn't plan to deal with tonight.

The sound of the door being cracked open caused him to land his eyes back on Cuddy a few minutes later. She's now wearing the light green nightie, the one he knew she kept in the closet in the bathroom, while he managed to pull his boxers on again. Just like earlier, she had her eyes on anything not just on him.

"Look, I'm sorry…" he began as his girlfriend sat down on her side edge of the bed.

"I heard you the first time," she flatly replied before lying down on her side, her back facing.

He left out a defeated sigh before spooning her from behind, making sure to rub his crotch against her bottom though his boxers and her panties are hindrance for them to feel the natural sensation.

"We can get him up again you know," he whispered though in doubt of his own words but still letting his stubble brush against her neck as his fingertips trailed smooth lines on her arm.

"Go to sleep House," Cuddy once again bitterly replied, shrugging him off with her shoulder before pulling up the comforter over her body.

For a moment, the diagnostician kept still as his eyes landed on her face that was still flush from their sexual act. He couldn't complain about her stubbornness and cold shoulder, it's his fault and in some way he knew he deserved this.

Letting himself lay down on his back, he once again turned his head to look at her only to be met with her raven hair; and without so much ado, his thoughts uttered him the lesson, that a sex craved Cuddy is the Cuddy you don't want to disappoint.

* * *

She was reaching her climax.

This was the last thing Cuddy remember about her sex dream that had been cut short when she was woken up from her slumber by a pleasurable sensation. She just wasn't sure whether the tingling feeling was still part of her dream or the cause of her fingers pleasing her throbbing clit, but whichever it is, she sure does agreed with her subconscious when it told her it felt much better than to be left hanging in sexual craving by your drunk boyfriend.

Still dancing in the remnants of her sleep, Cuddy had her eyes close when she heard herself moan; her body twitching from time to time as she felt her clit being pressed by something softer than her hand.

Bracing herself for a muffled orgasmic cry, she gulped hard already annoyed with the fact that she has to finish silently than usual knowing a sleeping man is beside her. As this realization hit her, she grunted her frustration, unable to believe that House had lately become the barrier of her release.

Drawing her thighs close, she planned to try a new tighter sensation but instead, both her inner thighs were met by a familiar mane that she was sure she had felt before. Curious to see what held her legs apart, she slowly popped her eyes open and there, behind the view of her heaving breasts, was House, smiling up to her before dipping his head on her opening again.

For a moment she thought about pulling herself back towards the headboard when she remembered she's still mad at him but the sensations his tongue were making were enough to hold her on her place just like her eyes on him. From her viewpoint, she saw he had his eyes close though by time to time he will look up at her with a glint in his ocean blues.

He was making it up to her and it wasn't her hand nor her fingers that caused her to wet like she was right now. It was House, his pianist fingers and well talented tongue all along and despite being his boss at work and girlfriend at home, who was she to reject such morning treat?

Feeling his tongue smoothly slid against her core, Cuddy let her head fall against her pillow. Her grips on the sheets were beginning to tighten than earlier just like how her legs wrapped themselves around his neck and on to his back.

Soon, her soft moans grew a louder replacing the sound created when the diagnostician's lips suckled her clit and when two of his long fingers were thrust inside her. She was near and he can tell it without doubt. The way she clamped around his digits were proof enough and all suddenly became history when Cuddy let out a long and sounding "ahhh" as soon as he curled his fingers inside of her.

"Ohgod!" she cried out short after when the strongest wave casted its spell on her.

Smirking at his triumph, House pulled himself back, enough to stare at his girlfriend as she rode her orgasm that he was trying to prolong by letting his fingers slowly go in and out of her with a pace that one can't even tell if he's actually moving or not.

Feeling her returning from heaven, he slowly pulled his fingers out and waited for her to open her eyes. As soon as she did, dilated grey slates greeted him before a sweet smile curved up her lips and this was all he need before crawling on top of her.

"Sated, my lady?" he asked, feeling her hot breathe brushed against his face and a nod was all she could reply for now.

They didn't have sex by its definition but the oral ministrations her boyfriend gave were enough to drain her at this time of the morning. She's satisfied and that's all that matters.

"Thank you," she lazily whispered half a minute later as her right hand found its home on his face.

By planting a kiss on her forehead, he welcomed the gratefulness and by brushing away stray hairs to see her glowing face, he just gave himself a good head start for the day.

"So, still mad?" he asked.

"For now, no," she replied.

"For now? Woman, I just gave you an amazing morning orgasm," he playfully pointed out. "Don't make me repeat the performance and make you scream at the top of your lungs again… hmm… maybe that is your plan all along," he added.

"Shut up," she returned unable to blush as the feeling of House's lips kissing her jaw line down to one side of her neck registered in her senses.

"So… you're really up for a second round?" he interestingly asked.

"The question is, are _you_ already…" she threw back but was muffled to silent when her boyfriend's lips covered hers. "In case you can't feel it, I'm and Little Greg are way more than up," he seductively whispered while making sure to rub himself against her thigh as his hand crept under her nightie where it met her still sensitive nub.

"Ohgod… just like that…" she kinda said out loud, feeling his index finger slip inside of her while the thumb circled her clit.

"You like that?" he asked between his sloppy kisses.

A frustrated sigh left her mouth before she annoyingly yelled, "Good god of course I do, so either fuck me now or go back on choking chickens for the rest of your life!"

Letting out a small laughter, House discarded his boxers somewhere on the floor before towering over her again. "Very demanding," he teasingly commented as the tip of his cock rubbed her entrance.

But just when their hearts picked up a faster pace, a thudding sound coming from the door stole their attention. Panicked instantly showed in their eyes and both could tell when grey meets blue, remembering how loud the sounds they made earlier.

Answering the question though was useless because the answer have been given when Claire Cuddy spoke out from the other side of the door, "Lise, Greg, when you're done having sex, you're presence are very much appreciated at the table! I brought breakfast!"

With eyes looking at each other, House and Cuddy left out a sigh realizing that as they busied themselves on achieving heavens earlier, the sound of the entrance door being cracked open and Claire's morning greeting was unfortunately put into background.

* * *

**Ha, just like teenager days when parents interrupt heavens huh? Hehehe**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter and I promise there will be more, or I hoped there's more. lol**

**Anyway, thank you reading! :D**

**Reviews are deeply loved! **


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I would like to thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites and for taking time to read the previous chapter (and this chapter too).**

**This chapter is still un-Beta though but was primary checked and was slightly revised.**

**Anyway, here you go huns.. Happy Reading!

* * *

**

Claire had her eyes on the plates she was placing on the table when incoming footsteps at the hallway entered her hearing. Biting back her smile, she continued to focus on her chore even by the time her daughter entered the hall.

"Good morning mom," Cuddy greeted.

"Good morning," Claire greeted back as soon as their eyes met the moment she lifted her head up; her grey eyes averting to House as soon as the six feet man entered the hall as well.

"Oh hi Greg, I see you spent the night here," she added with a knowing tone, dropping her eyes on containers she's setting up on the table. "Why don't you join me and my daughter for breakfast?"

"That's so nice of you, Claire," he wittingly said upon hearing her girlfriend's mom offer while stepping further in the room only to stop when Cuddy's arm halted him on his way to the table.

"Didn't your team called you? You have a case," the dean made up and House's version of _'what the hell are you talking about'_ appeared before her. He's slightly hangovered but he's sure he didn't get any call from his team this morning.

"I have?" he hushed before feeling a slight pinch on his right rib that caused him let out a loud "Ow!" as a response. "What the hell was that for?" he complained, rubbing the pinched muscle as he did.

"I just hate it that you're running away from wo…" Cuddy answered only to cut in when her mom stole their attention.

"Oh come on Lisa, don't be like that. Greg must be tired from all the schtupping you two did," Claire said with a teasing tone before eyeing the couple. "Now," she began to add, "feed him so that he'll live to shag you for another day."

Hearing her mom's ridiculous advice, Cuddy's jaw dropped while House wore his best amused smile as both of them watched Claire disappeared to the kitchen.

"Guess I'm falling in love to your mom," the diagnostician snarked, feeling his girlfriend's hand pressed harder on his chest. "What? Didn't you hear what your mom just said?" he asked as his glowing ocean blues met her firm grey slates.

"Oh I did but if you really want to shag me for another day, you'll be leaving the house now or stay and suffer the consequences you didn't even dare to dream of," she threatened in a whisper.

Gazes were held firm for a minute or two before House looked away as his lips glazed his bottom lip with a tip of his tongue. He really has to leave knowing Cuddy meant business judging by the tone and firmness she used.

"Fine" he said, landing his stares on her again, "but you have to make it up to me."

"Says the one who left me hanging in the air last night," the dean threw back before walking passed him to be closer to the table. Just then, Claire entered the hall with a pitcher of orange juice at hand.

"Who was left hanging in the air last night?" she asked in all curious honesty.

"My team," House answered, "They were… uh… lost in one procedure. It's something they've never done before. I have to check it out now before our patient dies."

"Oh, so you really can't join us even for a quick breakfast?"

"Sorry to disappoint," the man answered before letting out a sigh. "Well I better get going."

"Bye," Cuddy said, turning to face House to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at lunch?" she asked and a nod was the reply. Casual good-byes were also exchanged by House and Claire before the thud of the entrance door meeting the doorframe echoed around the place.

"So this is all up for our tummy to eat then," Claire said a few seconds later, her eyes landing on the food she brought. "I guess so," her daughter replied.

A few awkward minutes later, the sound of Cuddy's spoon meeting her plate decreased as her hand slowed down. She could feel her mom's eyes reading her silence, a thing Claire hasn't done since her daughter left their house for college but still expertly executed if time allows them to be closer.

"Honey." One of the inevitable talks began. "You could have let House stay." Of course, her mom felt she lied about her boyfriend having a case.

"You don't know House mom, he doesn't like talks, not even small ones," Cuddy explained. "And besides, things are better this way than him being here. He'll just… say something stupid and I'm sure it'll ruin the mood… your mood."

Claire nodded in understanding as her lips were knitted together in silence. After seeing and meeting House, she knows why her daughter doesn't want her and the diagnostician to be at least a meter from each other though as a mother, she really wanted to know what lies beyond the grumpy façade of the great doctor.

"You know if this thing with House is really serious you have to start going around in public with him," Claire advised before taking a bite of her bacon.

"I don't think it's the basis of a relationship, mom." Silence aired between them as a small amount of orange juice passed through Cuddy's throat. "And it's not like I'm an actress or something that I have to go around Princeton and parade who I'm currently dating."

Hearing her daughter's analogy, Claire couldn't help but to curved up a smile. "Well," she returned after a beat, "you may not be an actress Lise but tonight I want you to act like one."

In instant, Cuddy's wide and surprised grey eyes met her mom's calm ones. "Julia called last night and she wanted see how you're doing too," Claire added.

"Mom, Julia and I just talked two weeks ago," the dean informed.

"So she said, but I remember she also mentioned that it was just through a phone call."

As the sigh of defeat left her, Cuddy knew she won't be winning this conversation. This isn't new, Julia always gets what she wants especially when it's their mother who comes between them; but knowing her sister wants to come down to Princeton from Connecticut was certainly anew to her.

"So I get it she wanted to personally visit me," Cuddy said after a beat.

"Yes," Claire answered.

"And when will this be?"

"I was thinking she can go down tonight. We could share a dinner together," Claire offered before watching her daughter nod in agreement which, oblivious to her knowledge, was forcefully done.

* * *

At 4 PM that day, Cuddy found herself standing in front of Wilson in her office; and though her eyes took in every word, she knew nothing was being left inside her head. For the last few hours, not even the hospital's list of achievement stole her mental attention from one thing. Julia.

"Does Green know you'll be transferring his patient in our hospital?" she managed to ask, flipping a page or two as her eyes briefly looked up at the oncologist, who for some reason was holding his breath.

"Yes," Wilson quickly answered.

Feeling his nervousness, Cuddy let her eyes firmly land on her friend who slightly pull his head back in surprise. "What?" he asked before sighing.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for letting House go last night, but really, I couldn't do anything," he nervously informed. "I'm really sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked, her brows knitting in confusion.

Upon hearing the dean's words, Wilson shut him lips together before slightly turning his head to the left. "We're… not talking the same things are we?" he asked.

"Obviously not," he heard her answered before watching her walked over to her desk.

"Waait, are you okay? You really… don't look good since I walked in," he offered while Cuddy focused herself on signing the memo he had presented earlier. "It's like something's bugging your head."

"I'm fine, Wilson," the woman replied, "It's just that… there are lots of things running in my head right now," she finished with her hand handling back the file to her friend.

"Do you want me to get House for you?"

"No, I'll just deal with him later after I sort these things out."

"Okay, if you say so," the oncologist accepted her reply though deep inside he wanted to see her relaxed grey slates soon not these worried and distracted ones. With his memo finally approved by the dean, Wilson turned from Cuddy, who only called him back just before his hands took hold of the doorknob.

"Yup?" he asked.

"I just want you to know that though I have lot of things to worry about right now, you're not still free from future scolding in regards of you letting House go last night," Cuddy reminded him in a cool tone, loving the way her friend awkwardly gulped the nervously that suddenly surfaced.

"I'll take note on that," Wilson returned before getting himself out of the office completely.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Cuddy's eyes briefly left her computer screen when the office door was pushed open. Sure enough, there was her boyfriend limping towards her desk just like what he usually do though now rarely done since both of them are trying to follow the love contract they have signed.

"Quarter to five, time to go workaholic," he announced dropping himself on the client chair before her.

"Give me ten more minutes and we'll be on our way," she replied as the sound of the keyboard being typed upon sounded between them.

"So my little birdie's right," House said after a minute of his silent reading, not on a book or a magazine though but on his girlfriend. Hearing his words, Cuddy's eyes immediately fell on him before he added, "You don't really look that good."

The dean let out a grumpy scoff. "Wilson has a big mouth," she stated dropping her stares on the screen again.

"So, what's wrong with you?" the diagnostician directly asked, nodding his head to her direction.

"I…" she began only to pause as her lids shut themselves down. "My mom invited both of us to a special dinner tonight," she finished, finally letting their eyes met.

"Should I be expecting poison apples or worse?" House asked without letting the words sink in him.

"House…" Cuddy called out, wanting him to be serious.

"Fine, I'll go," the diagnostician agreed with a nod after a beat though the words were forced out of his throat. "After all, you didn't let me eat the breakfast your mom brought for me this morning. It's high time I get what I want."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Hey, as long as there's food, count me in on being behave," he assured as his eyes watched her shut her computer down before standing from the chair.

"You and the word behave can never go together in a sentence, House," he heard her snarked as he stood up as well before making his way behind her.

"Hey, people used to say House and Cuddy can never go together without slashing each other throat, remember?" he said, loving the way her eyes slowly met his with much softness in them. "Just imagine what those morons will say if they see us now," he finished before planting a feather touch kiss on the crown of her head.

"Well, those morons you're talking about also happened to be my employees and they're also the ones putting polls as to how long this relationship will last," she shared, a bite of sadness owning her tone.

"Didn't I say they're morons? Why the hell did you even listen what they're saying or care what they are doing?" he pointed out, loving the fact that his statement alone caused her to smile and for her eyes to shyly glisten.

Mesmerized by the sight in front of him, House leaned towards her and softly captured her lips that told her that they really need not to listen to what other people say; for as long as they doing fine and they're with each other, almost everything in the world become history.

Hearing her phone beeped somewhere on her desk, Cuddy reluctantly pulled away from his lips before taking hold of her Blackberry. "Lisa Cuddy," she greeted. "Oh hi Mr. Reilly… tonight?... No, no, no, I'm sure to do an arrangement tonight."

"Yes… uh-huh… well, that would be wonderful…okay then… okay… bye," she finished, not actually surprise to see a grumpy look on her boyfriend's face.

"Another pervy donor wants your service?" he asked.

"Shut up. It's Mr. Reilly. He wanted to meet up so we can talk about his future donation for the pediatrics ward," Cuddy informed him as her hands gathered her belongings once again.

"Don't you have a buzzer somewhere near them that will tell them you're no longer the Dean of Medicine when the clock strikes five?"

"Don't worry I'll plant one in their cars tomorrow," she threw back before walking over in front of him.

"Look, the meeting might take an hour and a half. Maybe you could…" she added only be to cut off halfway.

"No… no… no…" House butt in with a grimace on his face knowing exactly where she'll be heading with her words.

"Please… just go there and be with my mom," Cuddy pushed.

"I could stay outside the restaurant and drive back home with you," the diagnostician pointed out.

"There's this chance that the meeting might go on for two hours, House, and if we're both staying wherever I'll be, the dinner my mother cooked will just get spoiled. At least be there to share it with her," the dean pleaded.

"Wait, you want me to eat spoiled dinner with your mother?"

"That'll be the case of _you_ if you don't go to my place tonight… but if you are a very good boy, you might as well get a bonus for following mommy's order and I'll make sure you'll love it," Cuddy smartly offered.

An appreciative groan vibrated House throat as a smile crept on his face. Well, an hour of being around his girlfriend's mother won't surely hurt him right?

"Again, fine, I'll go," he said, "but you really have to make sure to make me happy tonight."

"Note taken. Prepare to see me wearing nothing but my see-through Victoria Secret's lingerie then," Cuddy seductively threw back, loving the way House stared stunned at her, already knowing she might have caused something in his pants to stir.

* * *

True to his words, House arrived at Cuddy's place twenty minutes later. With the December breeze coating his skin, he began to walk towards the porch before letting himself freeze itself to death.

With the key Cuddy gave to him finally in its place, he let out a sigh before finally turning the knob and pushing the door open.

"Greg… Lisa… is that…" he heard Claire's voice and footsteps coming from the dining hall though both was cut short when Cuddy's mother saw him standing alone on the hallway.

"Greg… hi…" He nodded his greeting. "Wait, where's Lisa? Shouldn't she be…"

"Some donor called her up last minute and… she just couldn't get here with me in time," House answered.

"Ow… will she be staying there for too long? Because if she will just be coming in in thirty minutes, then we can wait for her."

"I don't that's the case…"

"Oh well, let's…"

"Gregory House?" a voice from the hallway caused both Claire and House's eyes to land on the being that had just spoken. With a smile on her face, Cuddy's mother gestured the woman to come closer to them.

"Greg, this is my youngest daughter Julia," Claire introduced.

"Hi…" Julia greeted with a smile. "Wow… So you're Greg House…"

"I believe my name had aired more than three times already," the diagnostician snarked.

"Okay, why don't we bring this conversation to the table while we share the dinner I cooked," Claire offered before leaving her youngest and her eldest's daughter at the hallway.

Eager to eat and eager to stay away from his girlfriend's sister, House began to limp to the dining hall only be to halt on his way when Julia called him back.

"You could leave your jacket on the coat rank," she reminded him.

"I'm fine," House threw.

"You want me to believe that? My first husband drives a motorcycle too, I remember him complaining about how uncomfortable those jackets are," she shared.

"Really? His might had a bad brand," the man teased as his feet dragged him closer to her and to the coat rank.

As the charming doctor took his jacket off, Julia couldn't help but to glazed her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the well toned bicep of the man before her.

Once again, her sister got something (someone) better than hers; and apparently this someone owns the name of the boy she used to write in the pages of her high school notebooks.

* * *

**Sorry if the last scene sounds ordinary, I've read this fanfic twist before but not to worry, I'm planning to bring my own twist on that. =)**

**Well, thank you very much for reading! =) **


	7. Chapter 7

Due to a certain "depression" and "disappointment", I would like to inform you my dear reader that I will no longer continue writing this fic or/and will be writing a chapteral fic in the future.

I apologize for laying out a possible future storyline only to cut your "craving" along the way. It just so happen that I no longer have the enthusiasm to finish this fic given the above reason.

I thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites I've received and for that I think I owe you at least an ending of one of my fics which is the "Can't You Stay Longer" though an update might still take a few days or weeks.

Once again, I am sorry and I hope I have shared enough of my imagination and "creativity" to you…

Xy


End file.
